User blog:Ceauntay/Can't Stop Changing This! Make-up free Amy Tammie debuts yet another colorful highlights in boater-style hat with leather jacket
She is known by changing her hair highlights in many colorful colors, but she once again debut yet a dazzling new color. Amy Tammie was spotted on Monday keeping it low key, including yet another steamy highlight colors, colored in bright orange. Mixing a plethora of styles the 20-year-old slipped on a leather jacket and a straw hat as she made her way through the airport – showing off her make-up free face. ---- Flawless: Make up free Amy Tammie showed off her orange highlighted extensions as she was spotted at the airport on Monday evening in LA Looking ready for a relaxing flight she wore a pair of loose fitting black trousers, with an equally as casual grey top. ---- Styling Mondays: Amy wore a leather jacket with a straw hat - creating a glamorous travel look ---- Natural: Amy rocks her natural look Over the top she slung the leather jacket while she accessorised with the boater-style hat and a white leather bag. But while she may have the fashion sense of a much older woman, her make-up free face showed her fresh-faced beauty. Recently, Amy showed off her sexy new hair tone on the cover shoot, UK Elle Magazine September 2013 issue, on newsstands August 8. The 20-year-old recently changed her hair color from red to purple, now she wants to try a darker color. ---- Fashion: Amy puts on makeup for Elle Magazine as well as darker highligts She also opened about her childhood days from Jane Hoop Elementary, celebrity crushes, future plans and many more: On how she went from a little girl to a grown woman after Jane Hoop Elementary: "Leaving the Jane Hoop Elementary series is like graduating from high school. She said. "You have some things that you have to move on to, but for me, I really don't have because I don't know what's next in my life. I have been acting since I was like 5 years old when I was filming the movies. Now that I'm done, it kind left this huge hole in my chest wondering what should I do next?" About many boys including male celebrities are in love with her, such as Nick Jonas, Justin Bieber, Taylor Lautner, Zayn Malik and etc: “I don't know why there are so many boys in love with me. Did my mom made me attractive? laughs But yeah, Nick Jonas has a crush on me, Zayn Malik One Direction has a crush on me, even Taylor Lautner and Justin Bieber has a crush on me. And I was like I'm flattered laughs. I mean they just got so adorable when they are in love with me. laughs.” On being cast in horror film Final Destination 6: “When I heard about be cast in the movie, I literally fell over. And I was like, are you serious? Why do they want me to be in a scary movie? laughs. Are they going to kill me? laughs” On changing her hairstyle: “I love wearing extensions. They make me feel more like a woman. I've already tried like three different colored highlights, and I loved changing colors.” Amy is also voted as the world's most beautiful woman, beating Miranda Kerr and Emma Watson. As a result, Nick Jonas supports her winning the votes on Twitter: "Congratuations to @amytammie for being voted most beautiful woman in the world. @nickjonas" But when Nick posted his shirtless selfies on Instagram, he confirmed that he has a huge crush on her. But Amy finally reponds, reacts to the pic and made her blush. "@nickjonas made me blush. He is super sweet, and his body looked great. Congrats on you're workout. So sorry that you have diabetes, but I hope you stay strong! #janehoopelentaryforever." ---- New boyfriend?: Amy has fallen in love with Nick's extremely fit body he posted on Instagram. Nick said: “So I did it... I don’t know if it’s something I’d do again. There’s a lot of people running around without their shirts on these days, so I just didn’t want to add to the noise, but I felt like, as a diabetic..., it’s twice as hard for us diabetics to stay in shape.” He continued: “I’ve met a lot of diabetics recently who have come to me and said, ‘Thank you for being so vocal about fitness and health’ - because it’s helping them. I just wanted to give some inspiration to those people... It’s been a pretty hilarious reaction.” ---- No longer children: Amy and Nick are all grown up as they were far cry from their Jane Hoop Elementary days. Amy ranked 55 percent of votes on the most beautiful list, followed by Miranda, Emma, Victoria and Megan. Category:Blog posts